


Suits and Skirts

by Prototype (buttelf)



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: <3, Alternate Universe - High School, Egobang - Freeform, M/M, Prom, anyways yeah you should read this, cross-dresser!arin, promposal as they say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 13:14:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6986536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttelf/pseuds/Prototype
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's still a while before prom, but Arin finds himself standing in front of his mirror with his dress on for the hundredth time that week, just to make sure everything was right. Dan, however, isn't even at that stage yet and has to set something right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suits and Skirts

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off a "prompt" from a post on tumblr - I'll put the link at the end so it won't spoil the surprise for you ;)

Arin stood barefoot in his room and took a deep breath, looking at himself in the mirror and smoothing down the pale pink silk on the front of his dress. Fingers caught on reflective sequins lining the breast area, and Arin couldn't help but pick at the ones that didn't lay completely flat. 

Nude wedges were sitting at his feet, perfectly aligned and waiting for him to slide his feet into again. Test run, after test run, after test run. Did the shoes go with the dress? Were they too pale? What was he going to do with his hair?

Prom was still several weeks away, but he wanted to make absolutely  _sure_ that he liked the wonderful clothes he was planning on wearing. 

Brown eyes fixated on the designs of the gorgeous dress, red swirls of beads sewn in patterns that made it look like fireworks were bursting from the fabric itself. The breast area was sparkly and shaped like a heart, but it was pure black fabric, aside from the rainbow-y sequins. 

Hugging his torso like a glove, the dress then puffed out into pleated layers at his waist, the fabric shifting like waves as he walked and moved. The dress was longer in the back than it was in the front, and the tail end nearly touched the ground, but Arin's high heels prevented any total contact. 

Because the dress was strapless, Arin's shoulders, neck, and collarbones were completely bare; which looked totally hot, in Arin's opinion. But as a consequence, he had to pull the breast part up far more often than he would have liked. 

He attached two rubber pads to the cups of the pre-formed breasts so that his skin would stick to it more. It helped his problem a bit, but he still found himself shoving his fingers down his chest and heaving the dress up his body every time he stood up. It was something he would have to deal with, he supposed, and tried his best just to get used to it. 

Other than the minor issues that he had with the dress, he thought it was perfect. It fit like it was made specifically for him, and it was his favourite colour as well. 

His best friend, Suzy, had offered to do his hair and makeup for him for free, so Arin figured that he had just saved hundreds of dollars right there, which made the cost of the dress much more justifiable; even if it wasn't that expensive in the first place.

Sucking at his lip, Arin turned around in the full-length mirror to check for the _millionth_ time how his ass looked under the ruffles of the dress. The pleats came much further away from his body than the rest of the dress did, so the curve of his uncovered back looked deadly sexy when it was complimented with the illusion of a bigger ass from the layered fabric. 

Just as he swiped his hand down the side of his own body, his phone buzzed and rang from its resting place on the table. The caller ID popped up on the glowing screen, and decorated with various emojis was the affectionate nickname  _Sexy Kitten_.

Ah, good times.

 He picked up the phone and answered it, tossing his head to the side to get the hair away from his ear. 

"Hey, Dan," he greeted. From the other side of the line, he could tell Dan was running around a lot. He was slightly out of breath and his sentences were short. 

"Hi, dude," Dan said calmly. He sighed, and then Arin could hear the squeaking of hangers moving across the bar of a shelf, indicating to him that Dan was either facing his closet or rifling through the shelves of a store. 

Arin was about to ask his reason for calling him, but Dan hummed his thoughts before the artist could get a word in. 

"Hey, what colour suit should I wear?"

Arin had caught him off guard. "Wh- for prom?"

"Um... Yeah?" Dan said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

"Uh, I don't know, man," Arin chuckled, but he was confused as to why the other boy was asking him. Arin was an artist, yeah, but that didn't automatically make him capable of making perfect colour choices for  _clothes_... Did it?

"Well, _dude_ ," Dan started, sounding slightly amused with a twinge of annoyance at Arin's arrogance, "We have to match, though, right? What colour is your dress?" 

Okay, now Arin _really_ had no idea what was happening. Why did Dan care so much? They probably wouldn't see each other much on prom night anyways, not if they were going with different people. They definitely weren't going to see each other often enough to need to _match_...

"What are you... Since when were wegoing to prom _together?_ " Arin asked, silently praying that he hadn't totally forgotten about it, because  _wow_ , he would look like  _such_ adick. 

Arin sat down, subconsciously staring at the high heels laying on the ground to distract himself as his mind raced to find proof of Dan asking him to fucking _prom_.

Dan's side of the line fell silent, but Arin could just barely hear the singer muttering and whispering to himself, as if he was trying to remember something. It was a solid thirty seconds before a gentle gasp came from Dan. 

" _Shit_ ," Dan hissed. Arin sat up straighter and looked to his door, trying to imagine what could have made Dan so worried. 

To answer his question, the singer piped up from the other end. A quiet voice lathered in helpless realization was whispered through the phone moments later.

" _I forgot to ask you._ "

" _Dan_... oh my fucking _god_."

**Author's Note:**

> http://buttelf.tumblr.com/post/144989154913/fangirltothefullest-maxtheirisagent -- there's the link to the post! :)  
> \----  
> I'd super appreciate it if you guys left comments/kudos/bookmarks after reading this! It really helps me out!  
> \----  
> Follow [my tumblr](http://buttelf.tumblr.com/) for more video games, Game Grumps, art, and shipping!


End file.
